Mini Wolf (character)
Mini Wolf also known as "Mini Loup" is the titular character to the series of the same name https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Mini_Wolf_(Series)#Characters and one of the main characters. Personality Mini Wolf is rather cute, reserved and daredevil, he likes to do nonsense and have fun with his friends. Mini Wolf can be quite a trouble maker! He can be defiant, selfish, dishonest, and bossy. Mini Wolf also has a good heart and can be helpful too, and also honest. He also has this powerful roar, which he once used to save a younger kid's life. Physical Appearance Mini Wolf is an anthropomorphic brown male wolf pup. He usually wears a black short-sleeve shirt with white trims on his collar and the end of his sleeves, red trousers, and black shoes with white accents. He also wears white pajamas and sometimes a white jacket. He was voiced by an unknown VA in season 1 but he was voiced by Debi Derrybery in season 2. Relationships Family * Mini Wolf's Father * Mini Wolf's Mother * Leeloo a.k.a. "Dilou" (Mini Wolf's Sister.) * Mini Wolf's Grandfather * Mini Wolf's Grandmother * Paolo (Mini Wolf's Cousin) * Robbie (Mini Wolf's Paternal Uncle) Others * Anderson/Anicet (Best friend) https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Anderson_the_Pig_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) * Luna https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Luna_(Mini_Wolf/_Mini_Loup) * Moussa https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Moussa_%28Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup%29 * Spiky https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Spiky_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) * Cuddly https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Cuddly_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) * Ms. Googly (Teacher) * The Grunt Brothers https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/The_Grunt_Brothers_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) (Enemies, although one of them later becomes Mini Wolf's friend.) * Lou https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Lou_(Mini_Wolf/_Mini_Loup) * Gus https://characters.fandom.com/wiki/Gus_(Mini_Wolf/Mini_Loup) Image Gallery Mini Wolf-Mini Loup Image (S1 E1 Wake-Up Call).png|Mini Wolf (Mini Loup) Mini Wolf (Rear View, Season 1 Episode 26, Wake Up Call).png|Mini Wolf from behind Mini Wolf (Rear View, Season 1 Episode 26, Wake Up Call) 02.png Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) and his father, dad, daddy.png|Mini-Wolf and his father, who is getting ready for work Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) and his mother, mom, mommy.png|Mini Wolf and his mother (in her sleepwear) Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) with his best friend Anderson (Anicet), Rosie behind Mini Wolf.png|Mini Wolf with Anderson. Rosie sitting behind Mini-Wolf Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) and Anderson (Anicet) in Alternate shirts tiji.fr.png|Mini Wolf and Anderson wearing alternate shirts Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at the ruins tiji.fr.png|Clockwise from left to right: Mini Wolf, Spiky, Anderson, and Moussa Mini Wolf (Loup) Anderson (Anicet) Spiky and Moussa at Anderson's House tiji.fr.png|Mini Wolf at Anderson's house with Anderson, Moussa, and Spiky Mini Wolf (Loup) asleep at his classroom.png|Mini Wolf asleep at his classroom. Miss Googly's feet and Moussa's feet showing. Mini Wolf (Mini Loup) and his Fire Truck.png Mini Wolf (Mini Loup) eating a piece of bread.png Mini Wolf throwing water at his mother..png|Mini Wolf and his mother Mini Wolf and his Grandfather and Grandmother.png|Mini Wolf and his grandparents Mini Wolf (Mini Loup) and Anderson (Anciet) Image.png|With his best friend, Anderson (left) Mini-Wolf (Mini-Loup) character image, carrying dishes tiji.fr.png Mini Wolf 37.JPG Mini Wolf 38.JPG Mini Wolf 39.JPG Mini Wolf 48.JPG Mini Wolf 49.JPG Mini Wolf 50.JPG Mini Wolf 53.JPG Mini Wolf 54.JPG Mini Wolf 57.JPG Mini Wolf 56.JPG Mini Wolf 58.JPG Mini Wolf 59.JPG Mini Wolf 71.JPG Mini Wolf 70.JPG Mini Wolf 72.JPG Mini Wolf 73.JPG Mini Wolf 74.JPG Mini Wolf 75.JPG Mini Wolf 76.JPG Mini Wolf 82.JPG Mini Wolf 91.JPG Mini Wolf 92.JPG Mini Wolf 96.JPG Mini Wolf 97.JPG Mini Wolf 98.JPG Mini Wolf 120.JPG Mini Wolf 121.JPG Mini Wolf 123.JPG Mini Wolf 126.JPG Mini Wolf 127.JPG Mini Wolf 130.JPG Mini Wolf 131.JPG Mini Wolf 132.JPG Mini Wolf 144.JPG Mini Wolf 145.JPG Mini Wolf 146.JPG Mini Wolf 147.JPG Mini Wolf 148.JPG Mini Wolf 149.JPG Mini Wolf 150.JPG Mini Wolf 153.JPG Mini Wolf 154.JPG Mini Wolf 162.JPG Mini Wolf 163.JPG Mini Wolf 164.JPG Mini Wolf 171.JPG Mini Wolf 175.JPG Mini Wolf 174.JPG Mini Wolf 185.JPG Mini Wolf 189.JPG Mini Wolf 190.JPG Mini Wolf 191.JPG Mini Wolf 198.JPG Mini Wolf 197.JPG Mini Wolf 199.JPG Mini Wolf 200.JPG Mini Wolf 262.JPG Mini Wolf 264.JPG Mini Wolf 265.JPG Mini Wolf 271.JPG Mini Wolf 272.JPG Mini Wolf 273.JPG Mini Wolf 269.JPG Mini Wolf 270.JPG Mini Wolf 276.JPG Mini Wolf 278.JPG Mini Wolf 279.JPG Mini Wolf 280.JPG Mini Wolf 281.JPG Mini Wolf 282.JPG Mini Wolf 286.JPG Mini Wolf 285.JPG Mini Wolf 291.JPG Mini Wolf 292.JPG Mini Wolf 293.JPG Mini Wolf 294.JPG Mini Wolf 298.JPG Mini Wolf 307.JPG Mini Wolf 308.JPG Mini Wolf 309.JPG Mini Wolf 330.JPG Mini Wolf 331.JPG Mini Wolf 332.JPG Mini Wolf 333.JPG Mini Wolf 334.JPG Mini Wolf 336.JPG Mini Wolf 337.JPG Mini Wolf 338.JPG Mini Wolf 344.JPG Mini Wolf 345.JPG Mini Wolf 346.JPG Mini Wolf 351.JPG Mini Wolf 353.JPG Mini Wolf 354.JPG Mini Wolf 355.JPG Mini Wolf 359.JPG Mini_Wolf.JPG Mini_wolf_1.JPG Mini_wolf_3.JPG Mini_Wolf_Background.JPG|Custom Mini Wolf background (widescreen) Gus (Mini Wolf, Mini Loup) 12.png|Mini Wolf with Gus Gus (Mini Wolf, Mini Loup) 13.png Gus (Mini Wolf, Mini Loup) 14.png Gus (Mini Wolf, Mini Loup) 15.png Gus (Mini Wolf, Mini Loup) 16.png Mini Wolf-Mini Loup, Anderson-Anciet, and Grunt Brothers.png|Rear view of Mini Wolf. With Anderson and the Grunt Brothers External Links Mini Wolf the character on Tiji https://www.tiji.fr/Heros/Mini-Loup/Personnages Wikipedia: https://fr.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mini-Loup Category:Cartoon characters Category:Wolf